


In Medias Mortes [Podfic]

by sunny_jordy



Category: Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Audio Format: Streaming, Captivity, Clerics, Dreams, Gen, Gods, Implied Cannibalism, Kidnapping, Paris Arc (Rusty Quill Gaming), Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Religious Crisis, Spoilers for Paris Arc (Rusty Quill Gaming)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:08:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 52
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28296561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunny_jordy/pseuds/sunny_jordy
Summary: What if it had been Zolf, and not Sasha, that died beneath the Paris catacombs and been brought back by Mr. Ceiling?And what if this led to other things...[Podfic Version]
Comments: 8
Kudos: 5
Collections: When In Rome Secret Santa 2020





	In Medias Mortes [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ChaosMidge (NotQuiteInsane)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotQuiteInsane/gifts).
  * Inspired by [In Medias Mortes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26989093) by [ChaosMidge (NotQuiteInsane)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotQuiteInsane/pseuds/ChaosMidge). 



> This is a podfic for the fic [In Medias Mortes](url) by [ChaosMidge](url)!  
> It's been wonderful making this and working out the exact details of what I wanted to do, and I hope you enjoy this!

[Jordy](https://soundcloud.com/yarden-ben-harosh) · [In Medias Mortes [Podfic]](https://soundcloud.com/yarden-ben-harosh/in-medias-mortes-podfic)

**SFX Credits:**

Prelude in C (BWV 846) Kevin MacLeod (incompetech.com)

Licensed under Creative Commons: By Attribution 3.0 License

[ **http://creativecommons.org/licenses/by/3.0/** ](http://creativecommons.org/licenses/by/3.0/)

**from freesound.com:**

spookymodem, paulmorek, zimbot, tsakanemashaba, markboylan10, skiphunt, Dickblox, Disagree, thedapperdan, harpoyume, YleArkisto, drotzruhn, Yuval, kyles, InspectorJ, LloydEvans09, caquet


End file.
